rapwnzels_towerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lore Library
Entry #001 – RaPWNzel page is presently being restored ---- Entry #003 – The Tower page is presently being restored ---- Entry #006 – Jeshrod It is commonly known that the name ‘RaPWNzel’ is an alias. Her actual name is Jeshrod the Conqueror (occasionally referred to as Jeshrod the Destroyer). How RaPWNzel came to be named Jeshrod has been recounted many times over: Legend has it that on an early and sunny afternoon, RaPWNzel was sat in the topmost window of her Tower, looking out over her land. As the sunlight shone down upon her face and the summer breeze flowed through her luxuriant hair, she took a deep breath and let a tranquil sigh escape her lips. However, this moment of peace and solitude was short-lived as she was soon interrupted by a seagull. It quickly became apparent that this was no ordinary bird, but a mythical seagull whom had travelled 539 miles from his home in Saffron Cove to visit the fair RaPWNzel. The two discussed important business until the sun began to set and it was time for the wise seagull to return to his home. Naturally, there has been speculation surrounding these events, but no common person truly knows what they spoke of that day. All that is known is, before leaving, the seagull had dubbed RaPWNzel ‘Jeshrod the Conqueror’. It is possible that this great honour has ties with at least one of the many mystical prophesies of Saffron Cove. To this day, many enquire as to Jeshrod’s birth name. This, unfortunately, has long since been forgotten or is one of the Tower’s best kept secrets. ---- Entry #013 – Nornald page is presently being restored ---- Entry #049 – Pamela Pamela is a docile, yet often mischievous, otherworldly being who takes up residence in the Tower. Very little is known about this entity but it is believed that RaPWNzel knew Pamela well before she transcended her physical form. Many have debated the likelihood that Pamela was not human, however, witnesses have reported that Pamela takes on a humanoid form – sightings are very rare and even more so outside the Tower. Nevertheless, as folklore has it, Pamela is believed to be the mysterious force behind RaPWNzel's apparent agelessness. How this is achieved is presently unknown but Pamela is believed to have either shared the secret of eternal youth with RaPWNzel, or is somehow willingly revitalising RaPWNzel's life force. ---- Entry #080 – Lord Lava Lamp page is presently being restored ---- Entry #102 – Trolls A mutated human remnant of the Nornald Apocalypse, the troll is a dimwitted and offensive foe. Studies have shown that they exhibit an ever-diminishing level of intelligence and a severe lack of social competence among their own kind. While excessively hostile by nature, the threat level of the troll is surprisingly low in comparison - in general, they are more an irritation that a legitimate concern, but there have been exceptional cases in this regard. Their usual methods of attack on the Tower has been documented as quite unorthodox and includes (but is not limited to): infiltrating the Tower and immediately yelling profane remarks; tormenting peaceful denizens with their grotesque appearance; and taunting figures of authority. Some even have the particularly frightening ability of shapeshifting and impersonating commonfolk. Thankfully, a well-trained eye can detect and thwart these impostors with relative ease. Though primarily a land of harmony, prosperity and tranquility, the Tower has come under siege on a few occasions in recent years. Upon investigation, RaPWNzel's scouts discovered a troll camp had been erected nearly overnight, just a few short miles away from the Tower itself - in the deepest part of the forest. While their numbers are large, their ambitions remain unclear. Nevertheless, RaPWNzel, being seasoned in combat, singlehandedly fought off the invaders with her trusty fryingban. These skirmishes, though occasional, drew RaPWNzel's attention away from her more pressing responsibilities and she knew a change of strategy was required. This led RaPWNzel to knight the very first generation of Modquerors. These individuals are tasked with the honour of protecting the Tower and its people. ---- Entry #105 – The Fryingban page is presently being restored ---- Entry #108 – The Modquerors Also known as the ‘Knights of the Tower’, the Modquerors are a group of individuals that undergo arduous training and survive many a daunting trial before being handpicked and knighted by RaPWNzel herself. Their one objective: protect the Tower and its denizens. Upon attaining knighthood, each Modqueror is bestowed and armed with their very own replica fryingban, forged by RaPWNzel herself. Troll activity has been on the rise within recent years but they are simply no match for these battle-hardened men and women. Aside from their primary directive, the Modquerors serve as the Tower's peacekeepers and quickly disperse of domestic distress. Among these high-ranking individuals, there is one elite, legendary warrior known as ToraTenshi the Ever-Vigilant. Trolls flee before her very presence as it is said that the gleam of sunlight reflecting off her majestic armour has turned even the hardiest of trolls into pure stone. ---- Entry #112 – ToraTenshi ToraTenshi (the Ever-Vigilant), or simply Tora, is a crystalline seraph and RaPWNzel's right hand. The terms upon which she came to reside in the Tower are as mysterious as the being herself. At first, many believed Tora to be Pamela manifesting in a physical form, but this theory was quickly dismissed as they were proven to be two separate entities. The current hypothesis is that ToraTenshi is RaPWNzel's guardian angel. Among the first to be knighted by RaPWNzel as a Modqueror, Tora protects the Tower from threats and keeps peace among its denizens with a ferocious might that can only be described as akin to a higher power. Her armour shimmers with radiance and is comprised of a light-weight yet indestructible metal element of unknown origin. It is said that the gleam of sunlight reflecting off her majestic armour is capable of blinding enemies from afar and even turning some into solid stone. While ToraTenshi is a pragmatic and formidable force with zero tolerance for balderdash, she is charmingly personable and an incredibly inspiring individual. ---- Entry #153 – The Power of Pee page is presently being restored ---- Entry #208 – Cookies at Midnight page is presently being restored ---- __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__